


Within Arm's Reach

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, Love, Love Confessions, Memories, Reminiscing, True Love's Kiss, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: Makoto could finally say that she lived together with the love of her life, Ren Amamiya. She remembers everything that led to this moment, all the hardships plus all the build up between those small dates they would arrange. But regardless of how long it took to get here she was glad it finally paid off, because having him in her life be a constant was all she could ask for.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 19





	Within Arm's Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Just a lil something that came to me as I remembered what today was. Also a took a little of inspiration from a comic I saw today on the timeline and I thought, "I need to write some more shumako fluff again." Or at least I said something like that lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this small, but fluffy piece! Finally getting back into the swing of things so expect updates on ongoing projects soon!

How long had it been again since Makoto was able to wake next to Ren again? A year perhaps? Certainly not since all those times he came to visit on important dates. 

Finally, they had moved in together after three years of careful planning with each other. Gone were the days when she would dread nightfall as it usually meant it was time to say goodbye for the hundredth time. They had lives to live out and grow as individuals, but despite that she was glad it paid off finally. 

It hadn't been easy, but bit by bit she treasured his company more than anything as the years went along. Though it hadn't always been like that. 

No, she remembered the days she roamed the school halls, manga in hand, pretending to be super interested in it as she tailed behind him. It wasn't like she wanted to, in fact she hated doing it. But back then she didn't have much of a choice, it was either do as the principal said or destroy her and her sister's future. 

These were the days she'd rather not see Ren as it only reminded her of what was at stake. But then on one particular afternoon when she was ready to throw everything away and could care less about what shape her future took so long as she was useful to someone; he came for her. He saved her from a horrible future, after everything she had done to him and his friends he still risked his life coming for her. 

Guilt had consumed her non-stop in the following days. It wasn't until she offered her apologies to Ren and his friends that she was told he didn't need one. At first she didn't understand, but as months went by she slowly started to notice he hung out with her more. 

They would visit the arcade, restaurants, and theme parks. At the time she didn't dare to call them dates, but little did she know that she began craving his company the more places they visited. It all came to a halt when they had ended up in a bar of all places running away from the public's attention. 

It was here when she began to reflect on all their time together thus far. A strange feeling had taken root in her chest, it was a tingling sensation, like when butterflies filled her stomach. She thought about it in the awkward silence between them and came to the conclusion that it must've been love. Though she hardly knew what love was and was sure she'd flunk a test on the subject. 

_ "I can't learn about romance by myself…" _ she had said that day. 

And then the answer she had least expected came from Ren's lips.

_ "I'll be your study partner," he smiled. _

He had said it so sincerely that she wondered for a moment if she had dreamed up his response. But what followed after was a small kiss. Her eyes had widened before fluttering shut as she gave in and deepened it. It had only lasted a few seconds but it felt like a blissful eternity to her. Her feelings were reciprocated despite everything she felt was wrong with her. 

And she remembered what she had asked him so innocently after the fact…

_ "Was it good?" S _ he had looked at him expectantly.

_ "It was perfect, Makoto,"  _ he had said with dreamy eyes.

Everything sort of became a blur after that moment that day. She could only ever think about him, but a part of her knew that he must've been the same. Because over the years she spent with him, she had come to realize that his cool exterior was all a front he put on. He was just as much as a nervous mess as her, but he knew how to hide it better. 

Now years later she could finally sleep and wake next to him. No more distance, and no more fears of losing each other, it was just the two of them together now. 

Speaking of which, she felt him as his arm snaked around her waist in bed. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Makoto," he said so soothingly.

"I should be the one saying that, Ren" she giggled. "But thank you, I can't believe we're finally able to do this."

"Do what?" he asked.

"This. Wake and sleep next to each other, I mean it's only been a day since we moved in together, but I'm unbelievably happy right now," she said. 

"After everything we've been through, I'd say we deserved it."

"Yeah, I agree," she hummed.

A little bit of time passed as they soaked in the quiet morning together. All before Ren turned to her and smiled again. 

"So what does my Queen want to do on this special day?" he asked.

"Ren… that name… it's embarrassing" she whined.

Hearing that name always made her blush. It reminded so much of the days they would ride on her persona and breeze through the tunnels in mementos. Safe to say that they got into rather questionable situations during these times, but she knew he used the name in an affectionate manner more than anything. 

"I'm sorry," he later apologized. "I was feeling a bit nostalgic that's all."

"No," she shook her head. "I get it, I really do. It means a lot that you still remember it actually," she felt her face get warm at that. "But to answer your question, can we just spend it here… inside? We're always up and about and I just want one day where I have you and nothing else," she confessed.

"Sure," he nodded. "I want to do the same. I was honestly dreading to go outside and not share a moment with you."

"Oh you, flattery isn't always going to work you know?" she said with a stern look, but quickly lost it as she descended into a light laughter. "I'm glad you feel the same though. I love you, Ren."

"I love you too, Makoto."


End file.
